


Lost in Redemption

by Allivora_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Lucifer in the Cage, M/M, Soul Bond, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allivora_Riddle/pseuds/Allivora_Riddle
Summary: Harry ganks Michael and is terrified of the look Lucifer gives him. So Harry disappears thinking it is for the best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

 

Some would say Harry was upset. Others, Angry. Oh no. Harry was furious. His Avada Kedavra eyes glowed dangerously, the atmosphere plummeting to an eerie silence. He would make them pay.

 

Marching up to Michael, he charged taking the archangel down easily. Plunging his hand into Michael's chest with an angry roar, he ripped the angels grace out before standing up and crushing it in his bare hand.

 

"Harry," A hesitant voice caused the wizard to spin around to meet the eyes of Lucifer and what he saw, scared him. He saw fear. Thoughts swam heavily in his brain.

  

_Freak.._

 

_Monster.._  

 

_Coward.._

 

_The boy-Who-Cheated.._

 

He was nothing, an abomination. He instilled fear in the Devil himself, literally. His mate.

 

"I'm sorry. So sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm a monster," Harry mumbled before looking up, meeting Lucifer's eyes once again. Harry Potter was broken, he broke himself.

 

"Goodbye Lucifer," The heartbreak and anguish in Harry's eyes and the crack of his voice could make the most cold hearted person cry. And that's what Lucifer did when Harry disappeared. He cried. He cried for his beloved, his Flame.

 

 

* * *

**Two Years Later**

 

 

New York was beautiful in the winter. Harry loved to sit in Central Park watching the snow fall, never once getting cold (he had cast a warming charm before he left). But since he left Lucifer, he was never the same. He no longer laughed, smiled and the mischievous and happy glint in his eyes was now nonexistent. He missed his love every day for the past two years but he was afraid of the monster he had become. 

 

"You're overthinking," An oddly familiar voice startled him out of his mental monologue, but refused to look at the person, knowing that if he did, he would cave.

 

"How'd you find me?" Harry's question was asked so quietly, afraid that if he spoke any louder, he would break down into tears.

 

"I nearly gave up but I remembered that you once told me you always wanted to see New York in Winter. That in Scotland the snow was beautiful. Harry, please come home. I need you," The warm and loving tone was what Harry cherished most about Lucifer.

 

 

 


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright: The house Harry is moving into is an actual estate.

 

**Five Years Prior**

 

He was on the run, from the very same people he put down his life for. He killed Voldemort for them. _Because_  of them. And they wanted him thrown into Azkaban or kissed. He didn't understand. He truly didn't.

 

And the Weasley's... Ha! They were using him from the very start. All for his money and fame. They wanted him to be married off to Ginny. Who in fact, only wanted to marry him for his name. She wanted to be Mrs. Potter. Claiming they'd be the perfect couple just like Lily and James were. 

 

So he ran. Of course he went to Gringotts first, transferring his money over to a branch in the colonies. And apparently he had an estate in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Why the Potter's bought an estate out there, he had no bloody clue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

So there he was, pulling up to 209 South Duluth in his 67' Camaro. Bloody hell. It was huge. Beautiful too. 

 

* * *

 

 

He should've known. Once a danger magnet, always a danger magnet. He already saved the world once, why can't he simply live a happy life? He just wanted to be left alone.

But no, he was sitting in front of a seer as she spewed another prophecy.

 

_The Savior Shall Rise Again_

_Two brothers_

_an angel of Thursday_

_and the Morningstar_

_all shall_

_accompany the boy-who-lived_

_as he shall help stop the_

_Apocalypse_

_The Morningstar_

_shall love the Savior_

_as they are two parts of a whole._

_But tragedy will pull them apart_

_and back again_

* * *

Harry cursed as he searched the Morningstar. The Devil? The bloody fucking Devil was going to help stop the apocalypse? The Devil was supposed to start the apocalypse! And two parts of a whole?

'No.' Harry whispered in exasperation. 

 

He knew he was damned.

 

The Bloody Fucking Devil, Lucifer was his fucking soulmate!

 


End file.
